Le Filtre d'Amour
by Elfica4
Summary: Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter sa dernière année et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss JeSaisTout. Mais lorsque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4 

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur?

Ndla : C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon anciens compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** Retour à Poudlard

Cela faisait des heures que le Poudlard express roulait vers Poudlard, il s'arretat enfin devant la gare sombre de Pré-au-Lard à la grande joie de Drago Malefoy. Celui ci était de taille moyenne pour son age - 17 ans - et avait les cheveux d'un blond éclatant plaqué sur son visage.

Il regarda avec plaisir le château de l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard qui se dressait devant lui, d'un coté c'était son refuge, ce château le mettait à l'abri de son père qui lui faisait tant de mal.

Après que les diligences l'ait apporté devant le château, il y entra avec impatiente et se dirigea vers la grande salle, c'est LA qu'il l'a vit, cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de la voir, 2 mois pour être précis et il n'en pouvait plus. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller lui parler, gentiment cette fois. Il se dirigea vers la table des serpentard et pris soin de s'asseoir juste derrière la table des gryffondor, ou plus précisement derrière...

-**Granger...**dit-il doucement, **tu vas...**

Il allait lui demander comment elle allait mais les mots restèrent coincé au fond de sa gorge, il était entrain de se souvenir, entrain de se souvenir la raison pour laquelle il n'avait cessé de pleurer pendant les vacances. Il regarda le bas du dos d'Hermione Granger et vit un bras qui la tenait amoureusement par la taille, le bras de Ron Weasley. Il avait appris au cours des vacances qu'ils sortaient ensemble quand il s'est rendu un jour au chemin de traverse et qu'il les avait aperçu, main dans la main, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de commettre un meurtre, celui de Ron Weasley. Il était jaloux, jaloux comme il ne l'avait jamais été...

-**Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Malefoy** dit Harry Potter à Drago

-**Je ne lui veux rien...**dit celui-ci, puis il reprit sur un ton sarcastique : **par contre je me demandais si ça ne te faisait pas pitié de les voir comme ça, je suppose que plus tard ils n'auront même pas assez de sous pour s'acheter une poubelle spéciale couple paumé-sans-sous en guise de maison...**

-**Ferme-là Malefoy**, dit Hermione

Et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il se tut et sorti à une vitesse phénoménale de la grande salle. Il allât se réfugier dans les toilettes, le seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir être seul. Il avait une folle envie de se donner des coups, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrible avec elle, pourtant il l'aimait, cela faisait 6 ans qu'il l'aimait mais cette année il éprouvait encore plus de sentiments pour elle qu'avant et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout d'un coup il entendit la porte des toilettes pour homme claquée, il tourna sa tête remplie de larmes vers la personne qui avait claqué ainsi la porte. C'était Harry Potter.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Potter ?**

-**Je vais aux toilettes si c'est pas encore interdit...**dit ce dernier

Il entra alors dans la toilette et la ferma à clef. Malefoy, quant à lui se regarda dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Il avait les yeux rouges, remplit de larmes. En se voyant comme cela il eu honte de lui...Selon lui un garçon n'était pas sensé pleuré comme ça, encore moins un serpentard, et surtout pas un Malefoy...

Tout d'un coup il réentendit la porte claquer, il se tourna en concluant que Potter était partit. Il avait une furieuse envie d'empoisonner Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, il se demanda si Rogue ne pourrait pas lui fournir quelques ingrédients pour en fabriquer. Après tout, il était doué en potions et puis Rogue était bien obligé de satisfaire les moindres souhait de Malefoy, car... que dirait Dumbledore s'il savait que Rogue était un des plus fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

C'est alors qu'il une idée, une idée machiavélique, une idée qui était cette fois digne d'un Malefoy...Il sortit des toilettes et descendit vers les cachots, il arriva alors dans un immense couloir, il y faisait froid et un simple coup d'œil aux murs gris, terrifiants, donnait la chair de poule à quiconque les regardait. Mais Malefoy avait l'habitude de passer par ici, car on y aboutissait à l'entrée de sa salle commune et puis aussi en passant par un couloir beaucoup plus étroit on pouvait arriver au bureau du directeur des serpentard, Severus Rogue, si toute fois on trouvait son bureau...Car le couloir qui y menais était si sombre qu'on pouvait s'y perdre, mais comme Drago avait l'habitude de l'emprunter, il trouva la porte d'accès très facilement et ne pris pas même la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Comme presque tout le temps quand Malefoy venait voir Severus Rogue il était souvent en grande discussion avec l'un ou l'autre mangemort, ce qui était une nouvelle fois le cas. Cette fois-ci il était en fin de conversation avec Anthony Dolohov, qui après avoir jeté un regard à Malefoy pris une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, et s'en alla, Rogue avait réussi au moins d'il ne savait quelle sorte de sortilège, d'ensorcelé sa cheminée pour qu'on puisse entrer et sortir de Poudlard à sa guise.

-**Tiens...Drago, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt...**fit Rogue de sa voix habituelle

C'est ce qu'il lui disait tout le temps quand il venait le voir.

**-Bien sûr ce que vous avez vu restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?** Se méfia Rogue

-**Bien sur...** fit Malefoy

-**Je sais que je peux avoir conf...**dit Rogue

-**Mais...**coupa et continua Malefoy

-**Devrai-t-il y avoir un « Mais » Drago ?** S'étonna Rogue

-**Cette fois-ci, oui** dit Malefoy

-**Continuez, je vous prie** dit Rogue un peu agacé

-**Je ne dirai rien à une condition...  
**  
Rogue avait l'air d'appréhender la « condition » qu'allait lui donner Malefoy

-**J'aimerai que vous me prépariez quelque chose...**continua Malefoy

-**Quoi cela ?**

**-J'aimerai que vous me prépariez...  
**  
Et il le lui chuchota à l'oreille


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur?

Ndla :C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon anciens compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

RAR:

Ninou: Bravo, tu m'as l'air bien perspicace . Quoique avec le titre de la fic' ça ne devait pas être bien dur à deviner :-P. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture miss

Elodu92 et Marguerite26: Devant le peu de reviews j'ai hésité à mettre la suite, mais devant tant d'insistance de votre part, je n'ai pas résisté :), la voilà!!

Merci à vous 3 pour vos reviews.

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** Une étrange potion...

**-Je ne dirai rien à une condition...**dit Malefoy

Rogue le regarda l'air de lui prier de continuer

**-J'aimerai que vous me prépariez quelque chose...**continua Malefoy

**-Quoi cela ?**

**-J'aimerai que vous me prépariez...**

Et il le lui chuchota à l'oreille

**-Vous voulez que je vous prépare un...**commença Rogue

**-Chuuuuuuut** dit Malefoy, **je ne voudrai pas que l'ont nous entende****  
**  
**-Mais pour qui dois-je ?...Et puis tout cela est interdit**, dit Rogue qui voulait à tout pris ne pas préparer ce que lui avait demandé Malefoy

-**Ce que vous faites est AUSSI interdit,** accusa Malefoy, **je le veux prêt à la fin de la semaine ! Au revoir**

Et il claqua la porte pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre et froid pour revenir à son dortoir. Mais il se ravisa...Il avait envie de faire un petit peu de quidditch, ou plutôt juste envie de voler sur un balai, nuance !

Il sortit dans le parc, et marcha jusqu'au terrain, où il avait laissé son balai pendant les vacances, de peur que son père ne le casse. Il commença à voler, il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire ce que ça lui faisait, sentir l'air frais battre contre sa figure lui faisait un bien fou. Il baissa la tête pour voir à quelle altitude il se trouvait, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un se trouvait en bas, mais il ne pouvait distinguer qui car il se trouvait beaucoup trop haut dans le ciel, il descendit un peu mais comme il ne voyait toujours pas qui c'était il descendit complètement et se trouva face à face avec...

**-Hermione !** S'étonna Drago, **hem je veux dire Granger ?****  
**  
**-Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je m'entraine ça fait 2 mois que j'ai plus volé,** dit Drago

Hermione était étonnée de la façon dont lui parlait Malefoy, il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, son regard était plus doux et il semblait faire de son mieux pour être sympa avec elle.

**-Et...et toi ?** dit Drago un peu bégayant

**-J'attend Harry,** dit Hermione

**-Et Weasley?**

**-Hem...Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, **commença Hermione, elle avait l'air ennuyée.

**-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, j'imagine ?** Dit Malefoy,

Maintenant il était tout près d'elle et la regardai dans les yeux

**-Tu m'a tout à fait compris,** dit Hermione, mal à l'aise

**-C'est pas grave,** dit Malefoy

Il était quasiment nez à nez avec elle, il pencha alors légèrement la tête, prêt à l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa alors violemment, ce qui le fit tomber par terre, et lui donna une paire de claques.

**-Qu'est ce qui te prend Malefoy ?** dit Hermione

Malefoy la regarda, elle l'avait giflé, elle ne voulait pas de lui, il en était sûr cette fois. Il se releva et partit sans lui répondre. En chemin il croisa Potter qui le regarda avec méfiance, mais Drago n'avait pas la force de lui envoyer une vanne et continua son chemin. Arrivé dans sa salle commune il se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir, il mit son pyjama aux couleurs de Poudlard, et se coucha.

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago avait repris les cours à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui il avait un double cours de potions avec les gryffondor, et avec...Hermione.

C'était la 1ère fois qu'ils avaient un cours en commun depuis le fameux soir ou Drago s'était un peu trop laisser guidé par ses pulsions. Il arriva dans les cachots un peu avant le début du cours. Elle était déjà là, accompagnée comme à son habitude de son petit pote potter, comme Peeves le disait si bien, ainsi que de son gros lourdaud de...mais non il n'était pas là, étrangement, il n'était pas là. Malefoy lança alors :

**-Tiens, tiens, où est ton gros lourdaud de petit ami ?** dit-il

**-Je suis là,** dit Ron, **mais je ne suis plus son « petit ami » alors s'il te plait...**

Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'achever car Rogue venait d'arriver.

A la fin du cours, quand tout les élèves furent partit, Drago s'approcha du Bureau de Rogue et demanda :

**-Alors, avez-vous préparé mon philtre ?**

-**Ou..oui,** Dit Rogue, **voici votre philtre d'amour, mais je vous préviens, les effets ne durent que 24H et ...**

-**Peu m'importe,** coupa Drago, **du moment qu'il dure quelque temps.****  
**  
Drago admira le philtre qu'il avait dans les mains et sourit, Hermione ne lui résistera pas...

**-Dépêchez-vous Malefoy, j'ai un cours qui m'attend, et faites attention, le flacon est ouvert,** prévenu Rogue

Drago sortit alors de la pièce sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait et en admirant toujours le flacon. Il ouvrit la porte et...

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,** cria Malefoy

...trébucha en déversant la moitié du contenu du flacon sur...

* * *

Je tiens à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire , j'attend également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je posterai les chapitres en premiers (Les 4 prochains sont déjà écrit, il ne tiens qu'à vous que je les publie ). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur?

**Ndla**:C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon anciens compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

**RAR :**

**Elodu92 :** Bien sur que non je ne vais pas l'abandonnée En effet Ron et Hermione ont cassé, ce qui est loin de déplaire à Malefoy lol

**Goodbooks'sky :** Harry ou Ron ? Loll je n'ai jamais dit que ma fic' était un slash

**Marguerite26 :** Mercii fidèle revieweuse lol. Franchement encore une qui éspère que la potion soit tombée sur Harry ou Ron, mais vous êtes toutes des perverses loll Sinon je vais aller lire ta fic' (J'avais oublié la dernière fois lol, nonn faut pas m'en vouloir sinon j'écris plus rien :-D)

**Aisleen :** Waouw quelle big review !! Et oui je suis une sadique loll Des problèmes à Malefoy, tu crois ? Je sens que tu vas être ravie D Je vais essayer d'étoffer par la suite leur caractères comme tu dis, seulement il y a déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits donc ça sera pour dans quelques temps Je ferai peut-être un flash-back du pourquoi du comment à propos de la sensibilité de Malefoy ces temps-ci (enfin je ne sais pas si tu as suivit loll). Il faut que j'y réfléchisse

**Luna8001 :** Bah ça lui apprendra à vouloir faire tomber les gens amoureux par la force (par la force par un filtre )

**Estelle :** La voilàà

**Tigris86 :** Je pense que tu vas bientôt le savoir )

**Ninou :** Comme je le disais plus haut, je suis une sadique lol, c'est comme ça il faut s'y faire P. Tu as bien compris la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. ;)

**Lorane :** Mercii

**LûS!nD:** C'est le but lol, c'est pour que tu veuilles encore plus connaitre la suite

* * *

J'ai établit un petit « Emploi du temps » pour la parution de mes fic's, le voici :

**LUNDI :**Drago à l'école moldue – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-) »_

**MARDI :**Le retourneur de temps – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB »_

**MERCREDI :**Le bal de la Saint-Valentin – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien »_

**JEUDI :**Le Filtre d'Amour – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur? »_

**VENDREDI :**Un rêve trop réel – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer. »_

**SAMEDI :**Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes – Fic sur**Twilight** (Fascination)

_« Qui donc s'attend à un mariage tranquille? Ou encore au non retour des Volturi? En tout cas pas moi Si vous voulez que toutes vos craintes se réalises, cliquez ici, sans oublier que les moments les plus attendus ne seront pas laissés à l'abandon :D »_

**DIMANCHE :** Le Dimanche sera consacré à la fic' qui a le plus de** succès** (côté reviews )

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**L'annonce

Drago s'approcha du Bureau de Rogue et demanda :

**-Alors, avez-vous préparé mon philtre ?**

-**Ou...oui,** Dit Rogue, **voici votre philtre d'amour, mais je vous préviens, les effets ne -durent que 24H et ...**

-**Peut m'importe,** coupa Drago, **du moment qu'il dure quelque temps.**

Drago admira le philtre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins et sourit, Hermione ne lui résisterait pas...

-**Dépêchez-vous** **Malefoy, j'ai un cours qui m'attend, et faites attention, le flacon est ouvert,** prévenu Rogue

Drago sortit alors de la pièce sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait tout en admirant la fiole. Il ouvrit la porte et...

-**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,** cria Malefoy

...trébucha en déversant la moitié du contenu du flacon sur une fille à l'allure lunatique aux cheveux blonds et aux globuleux qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ou plutôt jamais remarqué.

-**Non mais t'as un problème toi ? Tu ne sais pas te poussé quand quelqu'un avance? Et puis qui es-tu pour oser me pousser ?** dit Malefoy

**-C'est Luna Lovegood, elle est dans ma classe, et puis d'abord c'est QUOI ton problème à toi, je te signale que c'est TOI qui a failli lui marcher dessus et...** mais Ginny Weasley fut coupée par Luna

-**Tu es Drago Malefoy, non ?** Dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.**Je ne te connais pas mais ce n'est pas grave je t'aime beaucoup quand même.**

Luna se dressa sur la pointe des pieds car Malefoy était quand même beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ensuite elle entra dans la classe de potions comme-ci rien ne s'était passé et Ginny reprit :

-**Je ne sais pas ce que contenait le flacon que tu as dans tes mains mais si c'est ce que je pense...t'es pas sortit de l'auberge mon vieux**

Et elle rentra à son tour dans la classe. Drago resta là, devant l'entrée de la porte complètement abasourdit, mais dans quel pétrin s'était t'il fourré ?

-**Hem...** fit quelqu'un derrière lui

Et il se rendit compte qu'il bloquait le passage et s'en alla vers la grande salle

Un peu plus loin dans le château

**-Houhou tu m'entends ?** Dit Harry Potter à sa meilleure amie

**-Hein ? Quoi heum oui tu as raison on devrait aller manger  
**  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que Harry lui avait dit, elle pensait plutôt à Malefoy, il se comportait vraiment bizarrement c'est temps- ci avec elle...Tout d'abord, le jour de la rentrée quand il l'avait appelée elle avait perçu un peu de douceur dans sa voix, et au terrain de quidditch, n'avait-il pas failli l'embrasser ? Et...

BANGS

Elle tomba par terre et quelqu'un l'aida à se relever, elle crut d'abord que c'était Harry qui l'avait aidée mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était...

**-Luna ?** dit Hermione

**-Excuse moi,** dit Luna Lovegood à Hermione de son éternelle voix rêveuse, **je ne t'avais pas vue.**

**-C'est pas grave**

**-Hem...en fait je te cherchait, tu veux bien donner ça au beau garçon blond qui est à Serpentard et qui est dans la même année que toi?**

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la grande salle

Malefoy était pensif. Il regardait la belle chevelure brune d'Hermione quand tout d'un coup le silence se fît. Il se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs supposant que Dumbledore s'était levé et c'était le cas.

-**Chers élèves, j'ai une bonne, je l'espère, surprise pour vous, vu la moyenne de vos points qui est assez élevée, j'ai décidé de vous féliciter en organisant un bal après-demain à partir de 20H00, soyez nombreux !**

Malefoy se dit que ça serait le moment idéal pour faire boire le philtre à Hermione. Il sortit de la grande salle en pensant descendre vers son dortoir quand Hermione l'arrêta.

-**Heum Malefoy, je peux te parler quelques secondes s'il te plait,** demanda Hermione

**-Tu sais, j'ai pas que ça à faire**

-**Je sais et j'men fous complètement, Luna à donner ça pour toi, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'osait pas te le donner elle même voilà c'est tout**

Drago déplia le papier et vit un horrible dessin, animé, dessiné dessus.

**-Eurk c'est quoi ce truc  
**  
-**Il paraît que ce sont deux Ronflaks Cornus amoureux, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, tu ferais mieux d'aller la remercier.**

**-Elle peut toujours rêver. Au fait, toi tu viens au bal avec moi,** annonça Malefoy

**-Je te demande pardon ?  
**  
**-Je t'ai dit que tu venais avec moi au bal. Rendez-vous ici même à 19H50 le jour du bal.**

Et Malefoy s'en alla...A ce moment là Harry et Ron sortirent en même temps de la grande salle. Ron la regarda et lui demanda si tout allait bien, il semblait s'être plus ou moins remis de leur séparation. Hermione faisait une moue de consternation qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

**-Au fait ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de le demander mais ça sera peut-être trop tard après,** dit Ron, **donc...tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?**

Où peut-être ne s'en était-il pas remis du tout….

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer), Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo. J'attends également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Dans une de mes fics on ma fait remarquer que les dialogues sautaient directement aux yeux car ils étaient en gras, ce qui donnait l'impression de lire en diagonale. J'ai donc changé cela et j'ai mis les dialogues en italique. Dites moi ce que vous préférez !**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse lire les réponses aux reviews et ensuite, bonne lecture ! » **_

* * *

**RAR :**

**Ninou :** Hihi oui, l'idée que la potion tombe sur Luna était très allechante, je n'ai pas pu résister :-P

**Kira4ever :** Sur Dumbledore ? Non tu as raison tu n'as pas l'esprit mal tourné. Disons que c'est encore pire que ça !! Il n'y a pas de mot pour définir ton état d'esprit lol . QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI LU ? Mc Gonagall ? Y a-t-il un asile qui accepterai de t'interner ? Je rigoles Sinon j'éspère bien que tu n'as rien contre les blond(e)s j'en suis moi-même une lol.

**Elodu92 :** Alors dira-t-elle oui à Drago ? Dira-t-elle non à Ron ? La réponse à ta question ne va pas tarder !

**Lena-malefoy :** Oui c'est vrai que Malefoy est très direct, mais s'il m'obligeait à aller à un bal avec lui, pourquoi pas au fond :D loll bisous.

**Luna8001 :** Et oui une Luna sans ses ronflaks cornus n'est pas une véritable Luna !

**Tigris86 :** Et oui j'aime faire durer le suspense, je suis très sadique au fond, j'aime faire souffir les gens. Allez, avoue que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine ? Je rigole ! Bonne lecture.

**Estelle :** Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continue ! (Nouvelle revieweuse ?) J'éspère que la suite te plaira :)

**Marguerite26 :** J'aime également énormément Luna, elle est irremplaçable loll, sacrée Luna ! Surtout sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour hihi. Je me sens diabolique parfois :P

**Minigothic :** En effet tout le monde espère que Drago et Hermione aille au bal ensemble, mais franchement, penses-tu vraiment que tout se passera comme tout le monde l'espère ? Lol…. Je sens qu'il va y avoir des gens surpris !

**Lorane :** C'est Ginny qui lui dit qu'il est pas sorti de l'auberge, non mais oh un peu d'attention que diable ! Je rigole ;) En tout cas merciiiiiiiiii de supporter la lecture de la plupart de mes fics et d'en plus d'y ajouter des reviews :D Sinon tu n'es qu'une briseuse de cœur ! Pauvre Ron :( Quoique :D

* * *

Malefoy s'en alla...A ce moment là Harry et Ron sortirent en même temps de la grande salle. Ron regarda Hermione et lui demanda si tout allait bien, il semblait s'être plus ou moins remis de leur séparation. Hermione faisait une moue de consternation qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

-_Au fait ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de le demander mais ça sera peut-être trop tard après,_ dit Ron, _donc...tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?_

Où peut-être ne s'en était-il pas remis du tout….

_-__Hem..._**  
**  
Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se demandait ce qu'avait Malefoy à l'obliger à aller au bal avec elle.

_-__Ron...je...je sais pas_  
...

Un peu plus loin dans le château

Malefoy se dirigea vers sa salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait doucement à atteindre son but : Il allait sortir avec Hermione Granger, il en était sur.

_-__Salazar Serpentard_

Il était arrivé devant sa salle commune et il entra quand la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit à l'annonce du mot de passe. Il regarda autour de lui, la moitié des élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune se trouvaient devant le panneau d'affichage. Il s'avança vers le panneau, une énorme affiche affichait ceci :

« VENEZ TOUS AU GRAND BAL MASQUE  
CE DIMANCHE QUI CE DEROULERA  
DE 20H A 24H.  
SOYEZ NOMBREUX ! »

-« un bal...masqué ? Songea Drago, mais sa veux dire que... »

_-Pas de fille à inviter, beaucoup moins de complication !_ disait Marcus Flint à Blaise Zabini

Dans la tour des Gryffondor

Hermione pensait, pensait, et repensait encore. Malefoy, Ron tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et puis non...il ne fallait pas que Malefoy la chamboule autant c'était NON, pour qui se prenait ce type ? Elle n'irait pas avec lui au bal ! Elle irait avec Ron, elle ne re-sortirait pas avec lui, mais elle irait juste au bal avec. Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'aller le prévenir pour ne pas qu'il pense à y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers une des tables de la salle commune ou se trouvait Ron et Harry en pleine partie d'échec magique.

_-__Ron ?_

_-Tiens mais c'est Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-__Heum...Pour le bal c'est...c'est...ok !_

_-__Pardon ?_

_-Je veux bien aller avec toi au bal, je ne sais pas comment être plus claire !_

_-Mais Hermione...c'est un bal...Masqué !_

_-__Hein ?_

_-__C'est bien la première fois que tu ne regardes pas le panneau d'affichage..._

Elle se tourna, et vit en grand la même chose que Malefoy avait vue dans sa propre salle commune.

_-Mais...mais sa veut dire..._

_-Sa veut dire ce que sa veut dire_, s'énerva Ron, qui était déjà assez malheureux d'avoir perdu sa chance de ressortir avec Hermione en ne pouvant pas l'amener au bal avec lui.

-**Ron calme-toi,** dit Harry, **sa veut dire que comme s'est un bal masqué personne ne se reconnaitra et donc que, forcément, il ne faut pas venir accompagné.**

-**Merci Harry, j'avais compris,** dit Hermione

Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour voir la tête que faisait Malefoy en ce moment même.

Dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Pour la première fois on pouvait lire sur le visage de Drago Malefoy, élève de 7ème année à l'école de Poudlard de la tristesse. Oui, il était vraiment triste de ne pas y aller avec Hermione Granger, mais il était quand même sur de la trouver parmi la foule des élèves qu'il y aurait ce soir là, il était sur de pouvoir la reconnaître, et là il lui parlerait et il lui dirait tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. C'était un bon plan mais encore fallait-il le mettre en œuvre...

* * *

Alors, comment pensez vous que va évoluer la relation Hermione/Drago ? Hermione craquera-t-elle et retournera-t-elle avec Ron ? J'attends vos avis et commentaires ! 


End file.
